cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuko
Zuko is a firebending master, born as a prince in the Fire Nation Royal Family, who held the throne to the Fire Nation from 100 ASC to 167 ASC. His story often paralleled that of Avatar Aang. Initially Team Avatar's primary enemy, Zuko's life revolved around trying to capture the long-lost Avatar to end his banishment and regain his honor as Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko is easily recognized by the distinctive scar on the left side of his face. It was given to him by his father, Fire Lord Ozai, shortly before his banishment as a result of an incident in which he unintentionally disrespected his father by speaking out of turn and refusing to duel him. With support from his uncle, General Iroh, and after much internal struggle and turmoil, Zuko rejected Ozai and his model of the Fire Nation and joined the Avatar's group to become Aang's friend and his firebending teacher in an effort to restore his as well as the Fire Nation's honor. While Aang defeated Ozai, Zuko, with the help of Katara, defeated his prodigious younger sister Princess Azula and took his place as Fire Lord, declaring the end of the Hundred Year War and the start of an era of love and peace. At the beginning of his reign, Zuko had to overcome great difficulties and solve several crises, especially those caused by the Harmony Restoration Movement. Nevertheless, he succeeded in maintaining peace and eventually became one of the founders of the United Republic of Nations. Zuko retired from being Fire Lord in 167 ASC, and gave the position to his daughter. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Zuko appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. At first he was planned not to be included but was later put in a poll to see who were going to be the next DLC characters. Zuko won the second round. Bio Once the heir to the throne of the Fire Kingdom, Zuko was disgraced and banished by his father, the Fire Lord Ozai and was forever doomed to wander the Earth in a seemingly vain quest to search for the last Airbender to regain his lost honour. As luck would have it, Zuko came across and actually captured the long lost Avatar Aang in the South Pole, but his arrogance and hotheadedness had cost him dearly. He had vowed never to underestimate his opponents again since that day, but events that followed afterwards would shape him and his destiny in his hunt for the Avatar (as well as some helpful prodding from his kind Uncle Iroh). It eventually led to him turning against his father and actually becoming the firebending mentor to Aang, actually learning alongside him at one point in time when his own firebending weakened. It all culminated in a final showdown with his sister, Azula, and the Avatar overthrowing his father, leaving a clear path open for him to take the throne of the Fire Kingdom, and undo all of the wrongs the regime has caused in the Century Long War. His rule as Fire Lord was definitely not without burden, and his inexperience at leading a people restless after war often took its toll on him. One citizen had even branded him a coward, which struck a nerve with him. But Zuko's time for proving himself as a warrior would come when his own kingdom came under attack from a fierce demon, who sent hordes of the undead to conquer not just the Fire Kingdom, but the entire world as well! Not content with this state of affairs, Zuko stood ready to defend his kingdom to the bitter end, until he was pulled into another strange world with others like himself. He was bewildered, until he was reunited with his allies, Toph, Sokka and an older Katara, who informed him of the threat facing the Nicktoon Universe, as well as his sister siding with a group known as the Evil Syndicate to seize power from the demon known as Pariah Dark. Swords in hand, Zuko realized what he had to do. He must prevent the demon from conquering the universe, even if he has to fight his sister once again to do so, knowing that the powers he possess would be devastating in the wrong hands. He will defend, and ultimately prove to his people that he is no coward. He will fight, not just for them....but for his very HONOUR. Special Powers *Firebending *Wields Twin Dao Swords, can use Firebending in conjuction with them in combat *Can redirect Lightning *Expert martial artist Quotes Intro: *"Think you can tame this dragon? I'd like to see you try." *"Uh...hello. Zuko here.....did I say that right?" *"Promise me....that you will fight with honour." (Incidental Intro against Heroic characters) *"Withdraw, or I'll scorch you where you stand!" (Incidental Intro against Villains) *"Give it your best shot. I won't hold back." *"Let's see if you're worthy of being the new Avatar, shall we?" (Intro against Korra) *"I don't want to have to do this, Azula, but you're not giving me a choice, are you?" (Intro against Azula) *"I once fought behind a mask, too, though my reasons were far less worse than yours." (Intro against Amon) *"Would it help if I said how sorry I was about burning your feet back then?" (Intro against Toph) *"Leave the swordfighting to the experts, huh?" (Intro against Sokka) *"....seriously?" (Intro against Sokka if latter is wearing his Halloween costume) *"You stood up to your dad? I know the feeling." (Intro against Asami) *"You call that a sword?" (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) *"A sea sponge? That's the last time I try Sokka's cactus juice." (Intro against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Getting chilly around here. Mind if I warm things up?" (Intro against Man-Arctica) *"Your anger will only lead to your downfall. Trust me, I know." (Intro against Tai Lung) *"I have to admit...never seen firebending like THAT before." (Intro against Ember) *"A lightning bender, huh? This fight should be interesting." (Intro against Stormy) *"A mighty dragon you may be, but I won't go down without a fight!" (Intro against Reptar) *"You're too arrogant for your own good, sorceror!" (Intro against Kyle) *"I'm looking for a skilled bodyguard. Care to take the job?" (Intro against Misty) Win Pose: *"No honour? No victory." *"Sorry. I have too much on the line to lose to the likes of you." *"You should stay down. I don't want to embarass you anymore than I need to." *"You may have Aang's spirit, but not his skills." (Win Pose against Korra) *"You'd need the power of the ocean to douse my flames, little sponge!" (Win Pose against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Your terror...ends now." (Win Pose against Amon) *"It's over, Azula." (Win Pose against Azula) *"Looks like I gave the term 'scorched earth' a whole new meaning, didn't I?" (Win Pose against Toph) *"You should stick to cracking jokes. Being a warrior doesn't seem to be your thing." (Win Pose against Sokka) *"You may not be a bender, but I like your spirit." (Win Pose against Asami) *"Against me, you're nothing more than a muscular snowcone." (Win Pose against Man-Arctica) *"Your rage has mastered you." (Win Pose against Tai Lung) *"Rest well, dragon. I respect your fierce spirit." (Win Pose against Reptar) *"Pride always comes before the fall. Never forget that." (Win Pose against Kyle) *"I hope whoever paid you is getting their money back after that performance." (Win Pose against Misty) Victory Screen: *- "A true Fire Lord must never quiver in the face of battle. And I will do what it takes to prove myself worthy of that title!" *"Uncle would have some words of wisdom for something like this. Something about failure paving the path for future victories? Gah, I can't do it." *"And that's what you get for disrespecting the great art of firebending. Don't ever do that AGAIN." *"Test the pride of the Fire Nation and we'll chew you up and spit you out like the FIERCEST KIMODO RHINOS! *ahem* Sorry, got into the heat of the moment." *"Did you think for a moment that I'd sit this one out? Beats being homestuck with duties at the royal palace, that's for sure!" *"Looks like I've got another Avatar to mentor in the art of firebending. I guess some things never change." (Victory Screen against Korra) *"Never again will you take away the very heart and soul of what it means to be a bender, monster!" (Victory Screen against Amon) *"That's enough, Azula! What's done is done. Like it or not, you need to let go of the past." (Victory Screen against Azula) *"I was impressed by how far you've come as a metalbender, Toph. Keep it up and you'll accomplish great things with it!" (Victory Screen against Toph) *"By the way, please ignore those silly rumours about Suki and me being a thing. She's my bodyguard, nothing more." (Victory Screen against Sokka) *"I know what it's like to stand up to a father whose ambition drove him to do terrible things. I'm only sorry that somebody else shares that pain." (Victory Screen against Asami) *"You know, I think that last battle made me thirsty. Mind sparing some water for a cup of tea?" (Victory Screen against Spongebob Squarepants) *"You're very chipper for somebody who had to take the pressures of the throne from an oppressive parent like I did. I could learn a lot from your optimism." (Victory Screen against Vega) *"You came offering a challenge, and instead wound up bringing me a big lobster dinner. What was the point of that?" (Victory Screen against Plankton) *"I don't know if Aang would be impressed or annoyed with your buddy's...unique form of airbending. Knowing him, I'm betting on the first one." (Victory Screen against Ren and Stimpy) *"I don't need to tell jokes. Your attempt at fighting me was humourous enough on its own already." (Victory Screen against Sheen) *"Uncle once said that "True valor comes with its own rewards." Pity you never learned that yourself." (Victory Screen against Misty) *"I once tried growing a mohawk to make myself look more intimidating. Didn't work." (Victory Screen against Tuesday X) Gallery season3zuko.png|Zuko as he appears in season 3 of Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:DLC Category:Playable Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Chronicles of illusion characters